Roxim Wintermoon
Princess Roxim Wintermoon is from Deamonic and is the Princess of the Lunar Tribe. She is the fairy of animal demons and is half demon half human. Her first appearance is in Season 1 of Winx Club: Codex. She becomes Rose's best friend. History Roxim was born on Magix, NOT Deamonic like her older brother. She was a twin to Roxas Wintermoon but was seperated when their parents went different ways. She grew up on Deamonic and at age 10 she got the choice to become a witch or a fairy. She took fairy and was then giving a little box that when opened gave her her fairy powers. At age 16 she wanted to go to Alfea's fairy school but her father said no. So she ran away and applied for Alfea, leaving her parents to believe she's at the school on deamonic. It was Sophomore year when she finally was reunited with her twin sister, Roxas. Roxim was suppose to go to school on Deamonic but she went behind her father's back and registered for Alfea. There she meets Rose Foresta a freshman just like her. Right from the start Roxim takes an instant liking to Rose and the same with Rose. She helps Rose learn to be herself over the course of the journey to unlock the Codex Transformation just like Rose teaches Roxim to try and talk to her father about going to Alfea instead of just running away from her problems. Roxim's home planet, Deamonic, is full of demons both animal and human. Most of the planet is filled with dark forests and mist to keep unwanted visitors from coming to the planet. Roxim's father is part of the Planet's council and is the king of the Lunar Wolf Tribe. She was suppose to go to the Private Demon School on Deamonic but instead applied for Alfea. At the time she begins Alfea her family knows nothing of her whereabouts and believes she is at the School they wanted to send her to. Power and abilities She has the ability to summon animals as well as her ancestors in battle. Sadly she can only summon one animal and ancestor per day so she must learn to summon at the right time to turn the battle. She's most powerful at night due to her heritage as a Lunar Wolf Demon. Roxim's Companions Berry Pixie of nights and also a very laid back pixie. Running Wind Roxim's immortal wolf pup. He's just as hyper as Roxim and just as laid back as Berry. Official Transformations Magic Winx her magic winx consists of a bright red top and bright red skirt with black ruffles. She has black thigh high boots and long blue gloves. Her wings have a red outline to contain the actual night sky so it dont turn the entire day into night. Spells: Deamonic essences, summoning of the wolves Credits Roxim's Magic Winx was a request Randomperson77 did for me: http://randomperson77.deviantart.com/ Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Fan made fairy Category:Female Characters